Kingdom Hearts: His True Destiny
by wolvesfinalden
Summary: A Legend tells of a noble Keyblade Master and his love, Queen of Kingdom Hearts. Said to have died in a tragic battle against an old friend, leaving behind a son. They say it's only a legend but for Sora, it is more real than he dreamed of. When he is chosen by the keyblade and embarks on an adventure to find his friends. He learns more than he could ever possibly imagine.
1. Prologue

**Kingdom Hearts: His True Destiny**

**Prologue**

It was a peaceful day for the two teens. They had done what they always did, they played around for a while and talked about old times.

"Oh Xehanort, did you hear that Master Eraqus has accepted a student?" the girl questioned her friend.

"Yeah, seems strange he never seemed too keen on accepting any student." The boy gruffly said.

"We should meet him, he is in Radiant Gardens now. Let's go!"

Before Xehanort could speak his friend, Kira, had already run off towards the gardens. She always did this, rushing off before explaining, eager to meet a new face. The boy didn't like to admit it but was in love with the girl. He was trying to figure out what to say to her but any time he tried he'd always back out.

Xehanort rushed off after his friend and meet up with her once he had reached Radiant Gardens. There he saw another teen boy not too far away from them.

"Look that has be him. I'm going to say hello, come on!"

Kira ran off again and raced over to the boy. He was caught off guard when she ran in front of him.

"Hello you must be Master Eraqus' student."

"Um why yes I am and may I ask who are you?"

Kira smiled, the girl had bright ocean blue eyes and light blonde hair.

"My name is Kira and what is your name?"

The boy smiled, he had bright green eyes and dark brown and spiky hair.

"My name is Ara and who is the boy there?"

Kira looked and saw her friend and explained to Ara that he was her old friend and his name was Xehanort, he looked up with his amber eyes with some of his white/silver hair hanging just above them.

"Hello Ara, nice to meet the first student of the Master."

Ara was a little taken back. The other seemed a little jealous and angry at that fact. Kira heard it too and gave her friend a disapproving look. This caused Xehanort to look a little guilty for his actions.

"If you are free now would you like to hang out with us for a while?"

"Sure that sounds fun and I just finished my training for the day, so I'm sure my Master won't mind."

"Great! Come one!"

She then ran off ahead of the boys. This amused Ara, he never met someone so full of energy and happiness. This must be the one his master had spoken about.

10 years later.

Kira ran off to the distance fighting off the strange creatures with her keyblade. Then she quickly changed into her other self. It was a lioness with a cream-colored coat, and had the mark of a heart on her right hindquarters. She raced off to help her lover, Ara. He also had adapted a lion form which was a lion with a dark brown mane and coat.

"Kira hold them off! I'll go after Xehanort!"

"But Ara you can't defeat him on your own!"

"Believe in me Kira!"

"Always!"

He then ran up to face his old friend, Xehanort. Ever since Ara and Kira finally were together, he turned for the worse. His light was fading and the darkness was consuming his heart. Ara had sensed it as well as Kira. They were forced to take action once he had started attacking worlds and the people in them.

Ara reached the top and challenged his friend.

"It never had to be this way Xehanort!"

The dark human merely laughed at the now named, keyblade master.

"Oh I'm afraid it has to be now my friend. Darkness is now the only true way to accomplish the goals I now seek."

Ara grew angry and summoned his keyblade. They began their fight while Kira below was finishing hers. The last of the creatures was slain and she was now hurrying towards the two men. When she got to the side of the cliff she noticed something was wrong. She looked up and saw Ara hanging off the cliff, his keyblade dug into the side to give him something to hang on to.

"Ara!"

Xehanort smiled and began attacking the defenseless master. Ara changed and lunged at the man, making it on top of the cliff again, while also on top of his now enemy.

"It's over Xehanort."

"In deed old friend but not the way you wish it to be."

Ara became confused and then felt himself being pushed back. He was now right at the end of the cliff.

"Goodbye, it's a shame you won't see this mystery child of yours grow up."

The lion was then shoved off the cliff. Kira saw this and ran as fast as she could but it was useless. Ara hit the ground and the wind carried Xehanort's laugh.

"Soon Kira! You shall surrender to darkness and become my queen!"

He then disappeared and left Kira all alone. She looked down to her lover and cried at his broken body. How could this have happened? This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Kira thought of their son, who was under the protection of Sarabi and Mufasa. He would never truly remember his father, and Ara would never be able to watch his son grow up. Or at least that is what she thought.

Kira ran back to the Pridelands and was greeted by her two friends. She told them the story and that Ara was no more. Mufasa was saddened by the news, he and Ara had been great friends. Sarabi comforted Kira.

"What will you do now?" the queen of the pridelands asked.

Kira thought for a moment then turned to her old friend.

"I must return to the Kingdom. I will bring him there and figure out something from there."

Sarabi nodded then ran to get Kira's son. She brought out a cub with dark brown fur and a cream-colored belly. When he opened up his eyes all you could see was the same ocean blue eyes of his mother's.

Kira picked up her son then thank her friends and went on her way back to her kingdom. Upon first glance it looked like a heart but deep inside resided a castle. Which is where Kira and Ara had lived.

The queen entered and laid her son down into his own room. He remained in his lion form while Kira changed to her human self.

"I need a safe place for him. Somewhere he can be safe from all of this."

Kira looked over the worlds and saw nothing. The only one she knew was the safest was the Pride Lands however she knew even there he would not be safe. It was hours before an idea struck her.

"I'll make a home for my son. A sanctuary where he will know no fear."

She then began using her powers to create a peaceful sanctuary. It had a huge ocean and a beach, and beautiful houses with palm trees. Once she thought she was finished she heard a noise behind her. She found her son behind her and in his mouth he was holding a star like pillow. Kira then remembered what it was, it had been one of Ara's. He told her and his son about the strange fruit, it was star like and had a unique legend.

"Why don't we give this world something to remember Daddy by?"

The young cub smiled at his mother. Kira smiled back and created the trees with the fruit on them, at first she couldn't remember the name of it, until she heard a whisper.

"Paopu fruit…."

She thought it was Ara but she ignored that thought and figured it must have been one of her memories.

"Come on honey time to go."

She picked him up and had changed him to his human form as well. The boy displayed most of his father's looks, his spiky hair, his looks, and had brown hair like him, although it was a shade lighter.

The two journeyed to the world she named Destiny Islands. She thought it would remind her of what had happened and what may come to her or her young boy. When she arrived there she noticed people already were occupying the island. She had hoped lost souls would find this place and live happy here. She smiled at the young boys playing and then took notice to a woman. She was holding a little boy with white hair and blue eyes. The woman was talking to another woman so Kira eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Oh dear you'll have one yourself one day. You can't give up." The woman with the boy said.

"I don't know, it's been years and nothing. I just wish that I could have one, even if it is not my own."

Kira took pity on the woman. The queen could no longer protect her son without Ara to help. She didn't want to leave her boy but what choice did she have? Xehanort was still a threat along with those strange creatures. His safety was her only priority now and if this woman was the answer, then so be it.

The queen waited until night and then went to the woman's house. She stood at the door for a moment then looked down to her baby boy.

"I only wish that things were different. Remember that your mother loves you very much, and when the time comes we will meet again. I love you so much."

Kira held tears in her eyes as she stared at the young boy. She then looked to the door and knocked. It was only a few moments later when the door opened and in the door was the woman.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Kira nodded to her and motioned to her son.

"I'm afraid that I can no longer keep my son safe. His father was killed and I fear that the man may be after him. I know that he won't find him here. If it is not too much to ask of you, could you please take care of my son?"

The woman was speechless, she had wanted a child for the longest time and here was one needing a safe place to call home.

"Yes dear I will, I'll treat him as if he is my own."

Kira thanked her and handed him over to her. At first the boy cried but stopped immediately when his mother asked him not to. The woman looked up to her again.

"What's this boy's name?"

Kira smiled remembering what Ara had named their son.

"His name is Sora."


	2. Chapter 1: The Battle of the Heart

**Kingdom Hearts: His True Destiny**

**Chapter 1: The Battle of the Heart**

Kingdom Hearts was quiet for once this evening. Kira, the queen, had finished looking over the worlds, making sure all were at peace. Then her focus would turn to another world, a world she had created. Using her magic she was able to peek into the world, or in her case, watch over her son. Sora never left Kira's mind, not even for a second.

When the queen looked into her son's new world, she found him outside with Riku by the ocean. She smiled at the sight, Riku had been the small boy the woman had carried, while talking to Sora's adoptive mother. It had turned out the two were best friends and after a few meetings, the boys became fast friends as well.

"Enjoy your peace my son. For even I do not know when he will strike again."

Kira had been looking for her old friend, now enemy for years. He showed no signs anywhere, even the strange creatures Ara and herself had fought were gone. She couldn't understand it.

"Well looks like tomorrow I will have to go and see the old wizard. No matter how much I don't want to."

She pushed it to the back of her mind and returned to Sora's world, Destiny Islands. Sora had gone back to his home and his adoptive mother had tucked him into bed. She read him a story, to which he fell asleep to. Kira watched as she kissed him and turned off the lights, then left the room. The queen felt a little jealous of the woman, she had what she wanted, a life with her son. Kira knew it was for the best though, how could she ever put her son in danger? She would never let that happen, not again did she want to see someone she loved die in front of her.

Kira had dispelled the magic and decided to get some rest herself. Tomorrow she was about to go to the very last place she'd ever want to go, Mysterious Tower.

"Why Kira, I'd thought you had disappeared. I haven't heard from you in such a long time." An elderly voice spoke

Kira had just entered the tower of her least favorite wizard, Master Yen Sid. The two got into a spat a few years ago before Ara went up against Xehanort.

"Hello Yen Sid, it has been a while." Kira spoke intentionally leaving out his title as master.

The old wizard however took no offense to her words. He had nothing against the girl, she had been through far too much and had forgotten their old spat. The master still felt bad about what he said and knew deep down that she must have been too.

"What can I help you with my dear?"

"I have been trying to find him for years Yen Sid. I just don't know what else I can do. All this power and still I feel useless, how can that be?"

The master could hear the fear and sadness in her voice. He knew about her and the keyblade master, about what they had been through. He was sad to find out that Ara had died in the battle against their now ex-friend.

"My dear if you have tried and found nothing, then there is nothing more you can do. I have kept an eye out myself and all is well for the time being. Relax some Kira, I can see all the stress and loss is getting to you."

Kira knew he was only talking about Ara. The old wizard still had no idea about Sora or the fact that they even had a child.

"I can't, not until I know where he is, not until he is finally gone and no longer a threat to me. He took Ara away from me, and he won't stop until he finally has me as well."

Master Yen Sid stood up and walked over beside the queen. No one truly knew of the battle she had endured. It was told about but people took it as a legend or a story for children. One of the fairies in the tower even said that the story had a new twist to it. She told him the new version of the story:

"The Queen of Kingdom Hearts had a son with a powerful Keyblade Master, and that the queen and the keyblader had battled against an evil being. They stopped him but at the cost of the Keyblade Master's life. The queen was then forced to hide her son and return to her castle to keep watch over every world, then look for the evil being. Though some say she died in search and now their son was the only one left who could stop him."

He found this story both true and false. The wizard didn't think that the two even had a son or any child for that matter. Also he knew Ara had been named a Keyblade Master by Master Eraqus himself. Only to then pass his master's abilities which would make him very powerful. This he found could be true to the story, however one part of the story he could not figure out. The Queen of Kingdom Hearts. Sure it has been said a long time ago that it once held a queen but not recently. The kingdom became a thing of its own. So when the legend mentioned the queen he couldn't believe how someone could even make that up. Sure Kira was a powerful girl and was a princess of heart but the missing Queen of Kingdom Hearts, not likely.

"Everything will be known soon. I can feel it Kira. Soon very soon will we have an answer to it all."

Kira thanked him and left back to her kingdom leaving the master to his own thoughts. She needed to know what was going to happen and could sense an evil presence coming closer.

"Ven!" a girl cried out.

They had been in a battle against a person named Xehanort and his apprentice Vanitas. The girl Aqua, a blue haired and blue-eyed girl was fighting along her friends, Ventus, a spiky blonde boy with blue eyes as well, and Terra, a man with jet black hair spiked back and dark eyes.

Aqua ran to the cliff when she was passed up by a familiar figure.

"Kira! Help Ven!"

Kira ran as fast as she could in her lion form towards the cliff where her evil friend had the poor young boy hanging off the cliff. He held his head as Ventus struggled to free himself.

"Kira when will you learn."

He then crushed Ven's helmet and froze him with his armor, sending him falling off the cliff. The queen saw the sight and quickly climbed up and snagged the boy before he could it the ground. She gave him to Aqua, who was waiting not too far from her.

"You cannot win."

Kira heard him but ignored his comment. She was too busy looking over the young boy.

"It's okay he just needs to thaw out." Aqua told Kira.

The queen nodded and her friend. She met this trio about a couple of months ago, not too long after her run in with Yen Sid. Helping them seemed right and Kira knew sooner or later they would face her enemy. As queen she found it in her nature to help, even if she didn't need or have to. They all grew on her, especially Ventus, the boy reminded her of Sora.

"I'll go help Terra then."

However before she could make a move towards the cliff Vanitas stopped her.

"I'd get the hell out of my way if I were you." The queen threatened the boy.

He laughed at her and shook his head no. Then summoned his keyblade.

"No one interferes with master's plans."

He charged at Kira but she grew tired of his attacks and piled him into the ground. She had him pinned down, snarling at the boy. The queen then used her paws to remove the helmet, that had been concealing his face. When she looked back to him her eyes widened in shock. He had the same spiky hair Ara and Sora had. The same exact features of the two. The only difference she could find was that his hair was jet black and his eyes were amber, like Xehanort.

"What's the matter? Go ahead finish me!" he yelled to her.

The queen wanted to but she couldn't. He looked too much like Ara and her son, it wasn't right in her heart. She knew it was probably a trick the evil man had played on her but she didn't care.

"No, I won't."

Vanitas couldn't believe what he heard. She was letting him go? For what purpose?

Kira then got off him and ran up the cliff to help Terra. Leaving Vanitas shocked and confused on the ground. Aqua looked over and noticed that Vanitas was still looking over to Kira. The girl summoned her keyblade, in case he attacked her or Ven, however he never moved.

The queen reached the top and tackled Xehanort to the ground. Terra ran over to help her but he was too slow. The man threw her off and went after Terra again. Kira kept getting in the way keeping Terra out of danger. Finally Xehanort grew tired of his friend and threw her near the edge. Then quickly finished the job himself. Terra was now a part of Xehanort and Kira had failed again.

"How does it feel Kira? To know you have lost in this battle."

However she could barely hear his words. Her mind was foggy and she couldn't process anything. The world was going black and the only thing she could think of was Sora, her precious son.


	3. Chapter 2: Their Destines

**Kingdom Hearts: His True Destiny**

**Chapter 2: Their Destinies are intertwined**

When Kira had finally woken up, she was back in Radiant Gardens. Looking around nothing seemed out of the ordinary, till she found a sleeping Ventus. She walked over to him and tried to wake the boy up but it was no use. This was something Kira was familiar with, Ven's heart was sleeping.

"He won't wake up." A voice said to her.

"I know Aqua, I'm afraid I have seen this a long time ago."

Aqua looked to her friend with worried eyes. She had lost her friend Terra to Xehanort, the last thing she wanted was to lose Ven as well.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I can help but only when the time is right, will Ventus finally wake up."

Kira knew Aqua still had no idea who she truly was, or even what was wrong with her friend. She felt bad for her, she knew what it was like to feel like you have lost everything.

"If you say so Kira, I trust you. However is there anything I can do?"

The queen thought for a moment and remembered what Master Eraqus had said to her.

_"A true Keyblade Master can be chosen by a former master. Given that they show the right qualities in their heart. Then only when they are ready will the blade appear to them, choosing them as their master."_

She still respected the man, he had given her and Ara so much wisdom. Up until his death he was the only other person that knew of Sora. He had given them his blessings and met the young boy before the battle that took Ara's life. Kira missed him dearly.

"Actually Aqua I want you to do me a favor. Go to a world called Destiny Islands, I think there you will find what you are looking for."

Before Aqua could object or say anything Kira walked over to Ven and motioned for her to go. Kira watched as Aqua did as she was told and left to Destiny Islands. She then turned her attention to Ven, and began to guide his heart to a temporary home, so it could recover. Kira had planned on sending it to her kingdom but then she heard a voice calling to the heart. She ignored it at first but then Ven's heart tugged towards the voice.

Kira let the heart go and used her magic to follow the heart to its destination. She found herself in someone's heart. Kira looked around and saw what looked to be a round platform displaying what the heart held precious for the time being. Looking at the pictures she made out simple things that looked like what she created on Destiny Islands. Before she could put it all together the same voice spoke.

"Who are you?"

Kira turned to find a shocking sight. Standing on the platform was Sora smiling at Ventus' heart.

"I'm Ven."

"Ven why are you sad?"

"I guess because I lost someone important to me but now I'm lost and tired. Do you think I could stay with you? At least until I recover?"

Kira watched her son nod and smile at the boy's heart.

"Thank you."

Then the heart of the Ven went to Sora, who was welcoming him with open arms. Sora smiled and looked up to Kira, who was still in shock that this was her son's heart.

"Who are you?"

Kira snapped out of it when he spoke. She paused and then smiled to the boy.

"In time you shall know my dear. Just keep me close in your heart."

Sora looked disappointed then spoke again.

"Will I ever see you again?"

The queen felt hope and happiness in her heart.

"Yes dear, if you ever need me I am only a call away."

Kira then left his heart and returned to her body. She looked at Ventus again and noticed there was a smile on his face.

"May you be safe with my son Ventus, while he protects your heart, I will protect your body."

She used her magic to surround the boy's body. Kira knew it would not last forever but it would due until he finally could wake up. She then left to return to Kingdom Hearts.

When Aqua arrived at Destiny Islands she found nothing at first. She began to doubt Kira's words but then pushed that thought away. Then she heard two children playing on the beach. When she walked up to them she saw two boys. One had silver hair with bright blue eyes but it was the other boy that she was caught off guard by. He had light brown, spiky hair with ocean blue eyes, the same eyes that Kira had.

Aqua approached them slowly and smiled at them.

"Who are you?" they both asked.

"My name is Aqua, I came here to look for something."

They both looked at each other and laughed. The brown-haired boy put his hands behind his back and smiled back at her with a goofy grin. While the other just smiled.

"What is your names?"

"My name is Riku." The older boy said.

"And my name is Sora." The younger boy told her.

"Nice to meet you both."

Then Aqua felt something within her. A feeling that her Master had once mentioned to her. She looked at the boys and felt as if she had found what Kira had been meaning. So this was what it felt like when you found a chosen wielder.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Riku asked her.

Aqua could sense potential in Riku, potential that her master had found in her. She smiled and realized exactly what Kira had been hinting for.

"Yes Riku I believe I did."

Kira was well on her way to her kingdom when she heard voices ahead. The queen then came across an older woman and a little girl. The elder walked up to Kira with bright eyes and smiled over to her.

"You must be the one."

Kira was shocked at her words.

"Excuse me?"

"Please help us, I can sense darkness coming to the gardens. I fear for the girl, they may come after her."

Kira could tell she was truly terrified. The queen could sense darkness approaching as well. She feared that this place would soon become victim to the darkness. Kira turned to the little girl, she looked over her carefully. She had red hair with blue eyes. She reminded Kira of herself years ago and could feel the potential within the girl. That moment was when the queen realized who this girl was and will be.

"I know a safe place she can reside. She will be with other children on an island far away from here. However I promise that she will be in no danger there."

The old woman looked relieved at her words. She then thanked Kira for her kindness.

"Would you like to go with her?"

The elder smiled then shook her head no.

"This is where I am meant to be my dear. No matter how much I would like to leave, I have my own destiny that can only be fulfilled here."

"I understand."

Kira turned to the young girl and held out her hand to her.

"My name is Kira what is yours?"

The young girl smiled and took Kira's hand. Then her eyes locked with the queen's.

"My name is Kairi."

Kira felt some of her power leave her and enter the girl. The queen knew one day another young soul would have to take her place among the princesses of heart, and at that moment Kairi took Kira's place as the seventh princess of heart.

Night was beginning to fall on Destiny Islands when Kira arrived with Kairi. Unfortunately she had to remove some of her memory from Radiant Gardens. It was necessary for her safety, that way no one could trace her back to the gardens.

Kairi was fast asleep in Kira's arms, the queen knew she could not be seen here. So she laid the girl down on the beach and stayed with her, waiting for someone to find her.

"Riku! There's something on the beach."

"Sora wait! You don't know what it is!"

Kira watched her son run towards her. Using her magic she made herself invisible to the boys' eyes. However her voice was clear as day.

"It's a girl Riku!"

Sora then shook her a little to wake her up. Kira watched the scene play out making sure that everything was going as planned.

"Where am I?"

"You're on Destiny Islands. What is your name?"

"My name is Kairi."

"Where did you come from Kairi?"

Kairi took a moment before she could answer. Kira on the other hand knew her answer before she could say.

"I don't know. I remember this lady but not much after."

"Don't worry maybe you'll find out one day."

Riku finally joined them and was introduced as well.

"Well let's take her to the mayor's house. He'll know what to do." Riku told them.

The other two nodded and followed Riku to the mayor's house. Kira watched them leave and for the first time in a long time, she felt at peace. Though she knew it would not last forever. The wind began to pick up and with it Kira heard what sounded like her lost love.

_"Together they will grow. Building the friendship we once had. Though they may be parted from one another, their destinies are intertwined and forever a part of each other. We can only hope Kira that they will not make the mistakes that we made."_


	4. Chapter 3: Calm Before the Storm

**Kingdom Hearts: His True Destiny**

**Chapter 3: Calm before the Storm**

Darkness was surrounding Sora. Strange creatures were creeping up on him and he had no way to defend himself. Then the familiar voice called out to him.

_"Don't be afraid."_ The voice said to him.

The voice always calmed him down and right after it spoke, a light flashed making the creatures all disappear. The boy felt relieved and safe now but then he turned to find three unfamiliar objects on boxes. He was confused and had no idea what to do.

_"Power sleeps within you, if you give it form. It will give you strength choose well."_

Sora didn't know what to choose but he immediately ran to the sword. Something he was familiar with. He jumped up on the box and picked up the sword.

_"The power of a warrior. Invincible courage. A sword is a terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"_

The boy took a moment to think. Sora then nodded yes and the voice acknowledged him.

_"Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"_

Sora got down and began approaching the staff but something in him stopped him. He then turned to the shield and walked over to it. He picked it up and the voice spoke once again.

_"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this power?"_

The boy had second thoughts about it but then remembered the strange feeling he got when he approached the staff. He then decided that yes he did want to give up this one. Again Sora nodded and the voice acknowledged him and spoke.

_"You have chosen the power of the warrior. You have given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?"_

He nodded yes again and the voice made it so. Then everything began falling apart Sora was surprised and now a little scared. The platform beneath him shattered and sent him falling. Then he noticed another platform appeared and landed on it. The sword he chose then came back to him as if by magic.

_"You now have the power to fight."_

Sora began swinging the sword to gain the feel for it. He then looked up waiting for the voice to speak again.

_"Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

Then the creatures appeared again but Sora was ready this time. He attacked them with ease knowing that he was protected by whoever the voice was. He defeated all the creatures and took a moment to catch his breath. However he didn't notice that there was a creature just behind him.

_"Behind You!"_

When Sora heard the voice he immediately took notice to the creature and slayed it before it could touch him. However more came and he was forced to fight them all off. Once they were all gone shadows began to form on the platform. Sora didn't know what to do now. It consumed the platform and was now sucking Sora into the depths. He tried fighting it but it was no use and he was pulled inside it.

Within the shadows Sora found himself on another platform. Realizing he was no longer surrounded by the shadows. He stood up and found a door in the middle of it. He ran over and tried to open it but it was no use. The door could not be opened. Light then appeared around the door and made it solid. Sora was surprised and without warning the door began to open itself. A powerful light came from the other side of the door.

When Sora entered he looked around and saw the familiar setting of home. The voice then spoke to him once more.

_"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."_

Sora felt himself being sent somewhere. When he opened his eyes he was back on the platform once more. Though now even more of the black creatures appeared. He attacked them all and was able to defeat the all. A walkway then appeared and Sora began to follow it up to the last platform. Sora looked up at the light shinning on him.

_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_

Sora looked back to find a big shadow of himself. Then it came up out of the floor and Sora jumped back in surprise. He kept walking backwards away from the thing.

_"But don't be afraid. And don't forget.."_

Sora heard the voice but was consumed by fear of the creature as it grew in size. He then sprinted away from it, only getting the ledge. He turned to see the creature and got out his sword. There was only one way out.

He found the weak points of the creature and struck him every chance he got. Every hit seemed to do nothing to it. Though Sora didn't want to give up, so he kept trying. Hitting the weak points and dodging its attacks. After what felt like hours of battling the thing he finally defeated the creature. Or so he thought.

The creature fell on the platform then stared at Sora. It used its darkness to go after Sora and held him down.

_"Don't be afraid."_

The voice was still calming but Sora could still feel fear as the darkness crawled on him, making him struggle to try and free himself.

_"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

Sora heard it but he was too busy trying to crawl away from the huge creature. As he held out his hand the darkness ran over it, consuming it.

_"So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door."_

He looked up as the darkness began to crawl onto his face. Sora was terrified, what was this thing? Who was the strange voice? And most importantly what was this door?

The sound of crashing waves of the ocean was what brought Sora out of his dream. He slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the light of the day. When his eyes finally focused he finally noticed the girl looking down at him.

"Woah!" he shouted as he quickly sat up.

The girl giggled at Sora's actions.

"Give me a break Kairi." Sora sighed.

"Sora you lazy bum. You were snoozing here on the beach while we were working on the raft weren't you?"

Sora looked down and rubbed the back of his head. Showing to Kairi that is exactly what he had been doing. She smiled at him knowing he never meant any harm by doing it.

"Are you two goofing off again?" a voice asked them.

They looked behind them to see Riku walking by carrying a log.

"At this rate we'll never get the raft done."

The two disagreed and Riku just laughed at them to show he was only kidding. The trio had been working on a raft so they could leave the island and go on an adventure themselves. The idea came up when Kairi mysteriously arrived on the island. She wasn't from here but she couldn't remember where she came from. Riku decided that they should go and see if there are other worlds out there. Maybe they could find Kairi's along the way. Kairi loved the idea and Sora agreed for the adventure.

Sora lead the way to the palm tree that grew sideways. Making a perfect bench to it on. The two followed, Kairi got up to sit by Sora while Riku leaned against it. Almost every day they sat there staring out at the ocean.

"Hey Riku, how far could a raft take us?"

"I don't know but as long as its far away from here. It will be worth it in the end."

Sora looked over to Kairi.

"So Kairi do you remember anything about where you came from."

The red-head shook her head. Then she looked to Sora.

"I already told you all I know. I wish I could though, I remember I enjoyed it there but I can't even remember what it looked like."

The group then left for their homes for the night. They planned on finishing their raft tomorrow and gather supplies for their trip. Sora was excited for it but he just couldn't get the dream out of his mind. What did the voice mean and what were those black creatures?

Worlds had been falling to darkness one by one. Kira was able to notify King Mickey, of course he had no idea who or where it had come from. Now the queen focused on trying to provide protection to the remaining worlds. Though she knew it would be only a matter of time before she would have to call upon him.

"Ara I hoped you prepared him well. Soon the door will open and even I am not prepared for what is going to happen."

After hearing his voice a few years ago Kira had realized that Ara was still around. His spirit had stayed behind for what she believed to be unfinished business. The two made a deal, that Ara would go into Sora's dreams and prepare him for the battle to come. While Kira tended to the worlds and protect them.

"Another star has gone out, another world fallen. What kind of queen am i?"

_"Don't give up love. Everything will be alright, you'll see. Just believe in yourself, believe in our son."_

"Your right Ara."

Kira then walked back and viewed the worlds again. Though this time she noticed something she thought could only happen in her nightmares. Darkness was coming closer to the world she created.

"Oh no. Ara! Hurry to Destiny Islands!"

_"What is it Kira?"_

"The heartless are heading there. My barrier over the world has been drained. I don't have enough magic to create another one. I fear that the day is here."

Ara's ghost took form as he stood next to his queen. The Keyblade Master looked at the world the held his son. It was surrounded by darkness but he could see the barrier Kira had created. It was protecting the world but not for long.

_"I will do what I can but I may need help. Focus on some of the other worlds. When I call you that is when you will open a door. I will make sure Sora is safe."_

"And the princess and Riku?"

_"I'll do what I can for Riku but you will have to help Kairi. You know more about her path than I do."_

"You're right Ara. Go quickly."

The ghost disappeared leaving Kira alone. She turned back to her world map and noticed a few souls had managed to cling to the light. The queen was able to save them and sent them to the fairy god mother for safe keeping. Then she turned to Destiny Islands.

"May your hearts stay strong and true. Do not fear the darkness, make them fear you." She whispered into the world. She hoped that the trio could hear her words. For what was about to come will change their lives forever.


	5. Chapter 4: Darkness Stikes

**Kingdom Hearts: His True Destiny**

**Chapter 4: Darkness strikes**

"So we set sail tomorrow then." Sora said to his friends.

Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement. It had been a productive day for the trio. They had finished the raft and collected their supplies. Everything was ready for them to set sail.

"I can't wait once we set sail, it'll be great." Kairi said, almost in a whisper.

"We'll meet by the raft in the morning."

All agreed and headed home for the night. Sora went inside said hello to his parents then went to his room. He laid on his bed waiting for dinner to be ready and dreaming of the adventure they were going to have. He couldn't wait for morning to come. Then Sora heard something outside. He looked out his window, night had fallen and a storm was kicking up. Sora had seen a lot of storms in his life but this was completely different. It looked very powerful, then his blue eyes widened.

"Oh no the raft!"

Sora then jumped out his window and ran, not hearing his mother calling him for supper.

#########################################################################

The ghost of Ara ran through the island in search of his son and Riku. The black creatures known as heartless had finally come to the island where his son now lived. He changed himself into a lion and ran faster trying to find signs of any of the kids. Then his green eyes caught a glimpse of silver. He looked towards the papou tree and noticed it was Riku.

He ran to him but stopped when he got close. Riku was standing dangerously close to the darkness. Ara knew what could happen if Riku entered the abyss and tried his best to call out to the boy.

_"Seeking the darkness will get you nowhere young Riku! It will only bring you pain and a life of regret!"_

Riku turned around and couldn't see anything. Nothing at all, even though Ara was standing right in front of him.

"I don't know who you are but nothing is going to get in my way! I am leaving the island no matter what!"

Ara was afraid of this and started to pull the boy away from the darkness. Riku was willing to follow Ara's pull at first but after a moment he fought the ghost's pull. The boy freed himself from Ara's grip and walked closer to the darkness.

_"This is not the path you should seek! Listen to me young Riku! Darkness is not the answer!"_

This time Riku ignored Ara's cries. The master knew that if this is what Riku has chosen then he could not help him or stop him. He knew what it would do to the boy and had seen from experience, the pain and suffering it will bring. Ara had to turn away from him. He ran off to find Sora.

#########################################################################

Sora had found the rafts but some were missing. Looking around he still found no one out in the storm. Though he couldn't get his friends off his mind. So he ran off to find Riku and Kairi but he was stopped by black creatures.

"You! You were the ones in my dreams!"

The creatures circled Sora but he wasn't afraid this time. He got out his toy sword and started to fight off the creatures. After a few minutes Sora realized that it was completely useless. It wasn't working and none of them disappeared or appeared hurt.

"Why can't I fight them?"

He looked up to the sky like he had done so many times in his dreams. Sora hoped that the voice would help him out like it always did. However he heard nothing and now became scared. He ran away from the creatures but more appeared and blocked his path. He turned to find more had shown up. The boy was now surrounded and had no idea what to do.

Ara ran as fast as he could. He heard his son yell and assumed that he had run into the heartless. When he got to the scene Sora was surrounded by the heartless. The Keyblade Master didn't hesitate to begin attacking the creatures, in order to protect his son.

Defeating most of the heartless, Ara took a moment to look over to his son but saw that he had run off. He then followed his son and ran to his side. Once again the heartless surrounded them. Sora was terrified because he had no way to defend himself from them. In that moment Ara called upon the kingdom key to aid his son.

Ara watched as Sora's sword became the kingdom key. His son looked surprised and held the blade up, pondering what it was.

_"Keyblade." _Ara whispered in his son's ear.

"Keyblade?"

Sora then stood in a fighting stance and charged at the heartless. Ara stood by to see how his son would handle the blade. He watched as Sora knocked off the heartless, one by one. The boy impressed his father, by the way he wielded the blade it seemed as if he had always wielded the keyblade. Ara smiled at his son. His master was right about his son indeed.

Once the heartless were all gone around them Sora turned to Ara. This confused Ara. Could his son actually see him?

"Thank you, whoever you are. I know you're the one who helped me in my dreams. You knew that this was going to happen didn't you?"

At this point the master was still unsure about Sora seeing him. However he humored the boy and answered him anyway.

_"Yes I knew. I had hoped to prepare you so that you had a fighting chance."_

"Thank you but I don't know what's going on or even where my friends are."

_"Go to the place you always sit to watch the sunset. There you will find the boy. If you run into trouble just call for me and I will aid you."_

"Alright thank you."

Sora then ran off towards the papou tree, where they would always sit. Ara followed close behind, in fear that the darkness may try to consume his son.

#########################################################################

Kira appeared on the island as soon as the storm hit. Her first priority was locating Kairi and make sure she would be safe. She ran over to the mayor's house and looked through the window. She saw Kairi running to the door and leaving the house. Kira followed her to the secret place she had created for her son.

When Kira entered the cave Kairi was by the door. Fearing her safety Kira decided to reveal herself to the young girl.

"Kairi dear please come away from the door."

Kairi jumped when she heard the voice. She turned to see Kira standing behind her. The woman looked very familiar to her.

"Who are you? Why do you look so familiar?"

"All will be shown to you soon Kairi but please I beg you move away from the door."

Kairi listened and ran towards Kira. The door began to shake a bit and Kira knew what was going to happen. She looked to Kairi, then to the door.

"What's happening?"

Kairi looked up at Kira looking scared.

"Don't worry dear. You're safe with me."

The two then heard voices coming from outside. Kira recognized Ara and Sora's immediately. Something was wrong and she was afraid to find out.

"Sora! Riku!"

Kairi ran off without Kira and headed towards the sounds. Before she could exit Kira stood in front of her again.

"What's happening!? Why won't you let me see Sora and Riku!?"

"Calm down dear. The darkness is getting stronger."

Kairi was confused at her words but didn't have time to think about it. The ground began to shake. Kira ran over by the door and noticed the familiar methods being used.

"No, not him."

Kairi walked up to Kira, who ran over and grabbed her.

"I'm sorry dear."

She used magic to surround the girl to protect her from the darkness. However what happened next shocked even the queen.


	6. Chapter 5: What Lies Ahead

**Kingdom Hearts: His True Destiny**

**Chapter 5: What Lies Ahead**

Sora ran off to the secret place. Something called him there and he didn't know why. When the boy entered he found Kairi standing by the strange door.

"Kairi?"

The girl turned to Sora looking exhausted.

"Sora…"

The doors then opened making a huge gust of wind sending Kairi flying towards Sora. The boy held out his hands to try to catch the girl. When Kairi was close to him he went to grab her but then realized he only caught the air. He looked around wondering what on earth happened. However he didn't have much time to think about it before he was blown out of the cave as well.

Kira had stood by watching it all happen but she hadn't expected for this to happen. Once Kairi was surrounded by protective magic the gust of wind blew her towards Sora, who had just walked in the cave. Kira was expecting her son to catch her but then the queen noticed that her magic caused Kairi to go right through him. Not only that but in that moment Kira watched as her heart left her body and went into Sora. It all happened so quickly that if Kira hadn't been watching so closely, she wouldn't have seen it happen.

The wind picked up again and this time it took Sora with it. Kira rushed after them and exited the cave. The island was falling apart and Kira didn't have enough magic in her, to be of any help for the world. Her priority now was Kairi and Sora, who both disappeared. Kira couldn't sense Kairi anywhere in the world. She feared that who or whatever was behind this, might have taken Kairi along with them.

There was nothing she could do for the girl now, so she had turn her attention back on Sora. When she found her son he was near the edge trying to hold on to what was left of the island. Kira rushed over but before she reached him he was taken in by the darkness. The queen cried out in surprise and tried to jump after him but was stopped by some unknown force. Then she heard his voice again.

_"Fear not my queen. He will be fine I promise you that."_

After he was done speaking, Kira could feel his presence leave her. She knew what he was planning, she just hoped it would work. His life depended on it.

* * *

Ara had rushed in after Sora. He knew he stood a better chance than his love did. He had nothing to lose, after all he was already dead. Kira on the other hand needed to stay alive. She had Kingdom Hearts to worry about, the worlds all needed her and soon enough Sora would look to her as well.

The master found his son staring face to face with a giant heartless. The one similar to who he had Sora fight in his dreams. Ara took the opportunity to call out to Sora again, like he always did. Though this time the threat was very real.

_"Sora, do not be afraid. It is just like your dreams. Fight it like I have taught you to."_

Ara watched as his son first seem scared and confused. Though after his words sunk into Sora's mind, he seemed confident. The master watched as the boy summoned the keyblade to his hand. He then faced the creature with ease. Ara guided him with some pointers along the way, helping him to find the weak points of the dark creature. Soon enough it fell at Sora's hands.

The Keyblade Master was proud of his son. He showed potential in someone so young and inexperienced.

"What's happening!?"

Ara looked around and noticed that the world was being drug up. Sora tried to stay on the ground but failed. Ara tried to grab him but his hand passed right through Sora's. He then followed the boy through the clouds. Not knowing where the hell it would take them.

* * *

Sora was woken up by something licking his face. He opened his eyes to see a strange yellow dog.

"What a dream."

He then slowly started to close his eyes and drift back off into sleep. However he didn't get the chance to go back to sleep. The dog then jumped on Sora quickly jolting the boy awake again.

"Woah! So it wasn't a dream. Better figure out where I am."

Sora got up and checked out the place. He found no signs of Riku or Kairi, not mention any signs of where the hell he was. He came to a strange shop and decided to go in. What else could he do at this point?

When he entered the shop he was greeted by a man with yellow hair and a muscular body.

"What can I get for you kid?"

Sora didn't know what to say at first but then finally was able to figure out exactly what to say.

"Could you tell me where I am? I woke up here but I have no idea how or where I am."

The man laughed at Sora's words.

"Why kid you are in Traverse Town. I could tell you more but I'm not much help on that matter. Take a look around you might find some answers from other people who live here."

"Thanks sir."

"The names Cid kid and don't forget it."

"Oh my name is Sora and I won't."

Sora waved goodbye to Cid as he left his shop. He didn't find out much about this place but at least he knew where he was. He then took off around the town trying to find answers as to, how he got here, what happened to his friends, and of course what the hell happened to their island?

* * *

Kira was pacing in the castle. She didn't hear from Ara about where Sora was or what had happened to the rest of the group. This was the first time Kira couldn't sense the kids, especially Sora. Kira tried contacting Ara but he must be too far away to hear her calls.

"I was so careful, how the hell did he know?"

Kira punched the wall causing her knuckles to bleed out. She was beyond frustrated and upset, now the queen was pissed. Magic surrounded her and the castle, it was out of control but at the moment Kira couldn't care less. No one was around her, no one would be hurt, so she let it.

_"Honestly Kira, calm down!"_

When the queen heard the voice she immediately called back her magic. Making the magical storm nonexistent, like it had never even happened in the first place. Kira then turned towards the Keyblade Master with furious eyes. Making Ara almost jump out of his pelt.

"What the hell took so long?! Did you even hear me calling you?! Where are the kids?! Where is our son?!"

Ara backed up as Kira kept coming towards him. He had never seen her so pissed in his entire existence. Of course he understood why, and he felt a little guilty about it all.

_"Look Sora is fine he's in Traver-"_

"Traverse Town of course! Ugh how could I have been so blind!"

Kira ran over to her master room where she had portals of all the worlds. She pulled up Traverse town and enlarged the portal scanning over the place for Sora. When she found him he was into a fight with Leon, one of the lost souls she recovered.

_"See he's fine he's with Leon and the others. Merlin should be able to help with his magic at his home. Everything is falling into place."_

"What about the two the king sent?"

_"I'm sorry?"_

The queen then realized she never explained to Ara about King Mickey and the letter she had sent to him, warning the young king about what was to come.

"Sorry Ara, I sent a letter to King Mickey. He went out on his own to see to the worlds, while leaving a note to his two friends, Donald and Goofy. He told them to find the key and stay with it. I had hoped that would be enough for him to understand."

_"You really looked for his help? Kira I know about the spat you had with Master Yen Sid. Why would you seek help from his apprentice?"_

"For the protection of our son. With them at his side he will be able to go to the worlds and lock the keyholes. Sora does not know that he has magic within him, nor would he know how to control it all. Without them it would be almost impossible."

_"Why not finally take him back and teach him. Surely you could teach him all you know. I was able to enter his dreams and teach him how to defend himself. Just go to him Kira."_

"It's not that simple Ara. I can't let him know now. He lost his home and can't find his friends. Any more confusion might make things even worse."

_"Fine Kira but you'll have to let him know sooner or later. It's only a matter of time before Xehanort finally figures out he's ours."_

"I know but I intend to keep it hidden as long as possible."

Kira then looked at the portal again and watched her son smile at Leon's group. As she saw her son a tear managed to escape her eye. Falling down the side of her face. She remembered the day he was born and how happy Ara looked. Sora looked identical to him, having the same smile on his face. Flashes came back from her past, Ara's death, Terra being corrupted, Ventus' sleeping heart, Aqua trapped in the dark realm. All the people who she had loved, taken by the same person.

Ara watched his love as she struggled with all the emotions running through her mind. He too felt the loss of all her friends and the guilt of leaving her and Sora behind. He then noticed she clenched her fists together and glared at the portal, now focused on Sora.

"I'm not about to lose to him again."


	7. Chapter 6: His Journey Begins

**Kingdom Hearts: His True Destiny**

**Chapter 6: His Journey Begins**

"Now do you understand the importance of the keyblade?" Leon asked the confused boy.

Sora sat on the bed looking towards Leon and Yuffie. They had been explaining that the strange black creatures otherwise known as the heartless, were the ones that caused his island and his friends to disappear. They would come after Sora because he wields this keyblade, which hides his heart from them. Not only that, but the weapon can defeat them. Though Leon didn't seem too happy that it had chosen Sora.

"Yeah I think I do but you never said why the keyblade would even choose me. I mean what do I have that someone like you, who knows all about this, doesn't have. It just doesn't make any sense to me."

Leon sighed as he finished. Then looked over to the boy.

"Look I don't know the answer to that either. However if it chose you then there is something inside of you that has the potential. This doesn't happen on accident."

Sora felt a little better about it all. Though he wished he knew more about it all. The voice that had been present with him on the island, when everything was falling apart seemed to understand what was happening. He wished it would come back and explain it all to him, like it had done so many times before.

Yuffie then stiffened as she looked towards the door. Leon immediately got up and signaled to Sora to do the same. The keyblade appeared in a matter of seconds after Sora got up. He looked at the key for a split second then followed behind Leon. When he burst open the door heartless appeared. The creatures started to run off but Leon gave chase.

"Sora let's go!"

Sora sprinted after him leaving Yuffie. She turned the other direction to get her other friend and warn her of the heartless attacking. However once everyone left no one realized that Leon had hit someone with the door on his way out.

* * *

When Sora caught up to Leon, he was already in the middle of fighting a horde of heartless. The boy went to help Leon but he shouted back at him.

"Sora don't worry about the small fry! Focus on the more powerful ones!"

"Huh?"

Sora was confused but didn't have long to be, before he was surrounded as well. Though he did notice that there was a bigger heartless among the little ones. Then he realized exactly what the other had meant. He immediately ran straight for the bigger heartless. Some small ones caught on to what Sora was doing and blocked his way. Though it only took a few swings to swat them away. Leaving Sora to the group's leader.

He attacked it by just swinging the keyblade recklessly. After all he didn't understand how to use the weapon properly just yet. He attacked like he was using his old toy sword, that the strange voice taught him to use from afar. It worked for the time being as the big heartless fell and disappeared. Sora was happy with himself for defeating the big heartless without the voice to guide him. Though he did wish it was still there. It always gave him comfort even in his dreams.

"Sora look out!"

He looked up to find more heartless heading for him. He got ready and started to attack them again but this time they knocked him back and the keyblade flung out of his hand. The heartless then surrounded the blade to ensure that Sora wouldn't get his hands back on it.

When Sora recovered he looked over to see the situation. Now he was afraid. The thing that gave him a sense of power was no in the hands of the heartless. He remembered how the keyblade sometimes disappeared and then reappeared back in his hands. So he tried to call for it but the heartless fought back and remained with the blade. Now Sora panicked, how could he call his blade back when he didn't know how it was done in the first place? And why the hell would it work at random times but not the time when he damn well needed it to? Something wasn't right.

* * *

Ara stepped inside the world of Traverse Town. He looked around and noticed that not a lot of people were out at the time. The master could sense the heartless roaming around but he didn't know what he could do about it. He was just a wandering spirit as far as he was concerned.

_"Hmm I wonder if I can still summon my old keyblade."_

Curiosity got the better of the old master as he tried to summon his blade. When he called for it the blade returned to its master but it did more than that. Ara felt himself become whole again, as if he could feel and breathe again. He looked at himself and watched as his spirit form became solid and visible.

"Seriously all the those years wandering around and all I had to do was call you?!" He shouted at his blade.

He then sighed and realized it must be the magic in his keyblade that allowed this to happen. How else could he explain all of this?

After he got over his shock and surprise he smirked at looked at the heartless.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this waaayy too much."

He then charged at them and got to the center of them all. He then swung his keyblade in a circle defeating the mass of the creatures in one single swing. Ara sighed in relief and felt most of his rage subside. Then he turned his attention back on to the person he came here for, Sora.

* * *

Sora managed to escape most of the attacks from the heartless and got over to Leon. Who was now beyond pissed at the boy.

"You seriously lost the damn thing to those hellish creatures?! What the hell Sora!"

"Hey don't get all pissed off at me! Wasn't like I just happily handed it over to them and said here!"

Sora couldn't help but blow up at Leon for yelling at him. He didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. He can't go back and stop it from happening so he couldn't understand why Leon can't just focus on helping him get it back. Was it seriously that big of a deal?

"Why don't you just summon it? It should just appear back into your hands."

"I tried that, no matter how many times I call it the heartless manage to hold onto it for some reason. I can feel it try to come to me but something is blocking it from doing so."

Leon couldn't put his finger on it. Something wasn't right with the way the blade was acting. From the stories he heard the blade appears magically and can disappear magically. How the hell could the heartless stop it from doing just that?

"That's because Sora isn't using his power right." A voice answered.

Both jumped at looked in the direction of the voice. Out of the shadows appeared a dark-haired man. He had piercing green eyes and looked almost the same as Sora but more of a darker version. More serious than the young boy Leon met.

"Hey that voice you sound like-"

Sora stopped and realized how stupid and insane it would sound saying that he sounded like the voice in his head. That would be just a brilliant first impression on this man. So Sora did what he did best and just shrugged it off like he never even said anything.

"Wait what do you mean he's not using his power right?" Leon questioned

Ara smirked he remembered his first session with his master. He was so frustrated because the keyblade wouldn't answer his call right away. His master watched for hours then finally took pity on him and told him what he was doing wrong. Sora was definitely his son alright.

"Sora you need to focus your call on only the keyblade. Your call is frantic and misguided. It won't know which way to go if you call is all disoriented."

Sora thought about it for a moment then realized how panicked he was in the call. He became angry and felt something inside of him spiral a little out of control. That must be what this man was talking about.

"Alright I'll try again."

Sora then stepped forward and held out his hand. He called for the keyblade and felt the keyblade respond quickly and when he looked to his hand, the flash of light appeared and with it, his keyblade. Sora smiled and looked at the man.

"Thank you but how did you know that?"

He smiled and then patted his head.

"Because I am a Keyblade Master and I could see you doing the same thing I had tried to do when I was younger. Given time you won't even have to give it much thought at all. Soon enough it should just appear to you."

When Ara finished his sentence he looked over and noticed more heartless appearing. They went for Sora first but Ara was quicker. He ran over and picked up his son and flashed back behind Leon. He set Sora down and summoned his keyblade once again.

"Sora let's try to do this together but you must do as I say."

"Alright I'll follow you."

"Good now come quickly."

Ara rushed off to the heartless batting them away without much effort. He thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to teach his son more about how to wield his weapon.

"Sora try to mimic what I do. This is no longer a sword, use it as if it is a part of you. An extension of yourself. Then attack them that way."

Ara did just that and swiftly got rid of a few of the heartless. Leaving some for his son to practice on. He tried to do it slowly so that Sora could see exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Okay I think I got it."

Sora followed him and copied his movements almost exactly. He no longer swung the keyblade around recklessly like he was swatting flies. It was now swifter and accurate. Ara smiled as he watched his son easily defeat the heartless with the same movements. Kira was right when she had said Sora would be a lot like him. Ara thought he was looking at mirror the way he followed his instructions.

"Did I do it right?"

"Yes you did, good job. Just remember what I teach you and don't forget it."

"I won't."

Sora smiled back at him. He didn't know who Ara was but something about him made him feel the same way he did back on the island. When he would hear that same voice teaching him.

As the heartless subsided Ara heard something odd. He looked up and noticed two things falling towards them.

"Watch out!"

Leon got out of the way but Sora was too slow and found himself on the ground. Ara walked over and noticed who was on top of his son. He sighed remembering what Kira had told him.

_Oh great just what I need right now._

"Hey get off!" Sora shouted.

Though before the two did they noticed the keyblade Sora was still holding.

"The key!" they called.

They then got off Sora, who then got up and looked at them. He titled his head to take in their looks. One looked like a white duck, he was wearing a blue artist looking hat with a zipper on it. Also was wearing a blue jacket that matched. The other looked like a big dog, he was standing and everything and word pants, an orange jacket with other attire, and a hat to top it off.

"Um who are you guys?"

"I'm Donald." The duck said.

"And I'm Goofy." The dog said adding a little laugh to the end.

"Oh well I'm Sora."

"We were sent by the king to find the key and looks like we did." Donald said.

Sora looked down at his keyblade. Then smiled at the two.

"You can come with us! We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy told him

"Sounds like fun."

Sora then looked over to the man he still didn't know the name of. He walked over to him which surprised the other.

"I never asked what is your name?"

Ara paused and realized that barely anyone knew his name in life. The ones that did were either dead, evil, or far away. It would be safe enough to use his real name.

"My name is Ara young Sora."

Sora smiled up at him then looked over to the new comers.

"Do you mind if he comes along? He'd be of help along the way."

Ara was a little shocked at Sora's words. He didn't know how long he could stay like this. What would happen if he just disappeared from his eyes.

"Oh I don't know." Donald said.

"Oh come on Donald he might be of help." Goofy chimed in.

"Oh fine." Donald said.

Sora jumped in his happiness and looked over at Ara.

"I know it's a lot to ask but please come with us. I don't know much about what is going on but you seem to know. It might be easier to teach me along the way."

Ara considered his son's words. He wanted to jump at the chance to spend time with his son. However he knew Kira would be furious with him about it all. He thought for a moment before he realized it might be the best option. After all if he doesn't teach him who will?

"Sure Sora I'd be happy to."

"Great!"

"Alright let's go then!" Donald yelled for them as they walked away.

Ara patted Sora on his head and began to follow the two. Sora followed behind him smiling with his hands behind his back as he walked. The master then thought to himself for a moment as he looked as his son:

_Looks like your journey finally begins, my son._


	8. Chapter 7: Sora in Wonderland Part 1

**Kingdom Hearts: His True Destiny**

**Chapter 7: Sora in Wonderland Part 1**

The ship that Donald and Goofy had mentioned before, was not something Ara had enjoyed. Sora found it amazing and cool but no the Keyblade Master.

"Can I drive?" Sora asked eagerly.

Ara's head popped up at the question.

_"Oh please say no!" _ He silently begged.

` "No you're not driving!" Donald yelled at him.

The duck angrily took the control and began to fly off. Sora then pouted and returned to Ara, who patted the boy's head. Sora looked up at the man as he smiled at him. Soon Sora forgot completely about the whole driving thing and began to ask Ara a lot of questions.

"Hey Ara where are you from? You're from another world too, right?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. I'm afraid the world I once lived is gone now."

"Gone?"

"A man took it over, creating a strange castle, but that's a story for another time."

Sora wanted to ask more but he didn't want to pester Ara.

"Hey we're here!" Donald called.

"Oh we're going to that world?" Goofy asked Donald.

"Yes, might as well start off with the closest world and go from there." Donald said to him.

Ara looked out the front and saw a familiar world.

"Wonderland." He whispered.

* * *

"Mouse King what are you up to?"

Kira stared at one of her portals. She had been tracking King Mickey after Sora and Ara left Traverse Town. The king was in one of the far off worlds, trying to gather all the info he could about the disappearing worlds. However Kira knew exactly what was happening.

"Mickey, I wish I could help you."

She looked around her and saw more heartless creep into her castle. She banished them without much trouble but she knew it would only get worse. The queen sighed, it was no longer just him she needed to worry about. Someone else wanted her castle.

"I can't keep this up forever."

Kira then looked at her portals looking for Ara and her son. She looked around and finally found them. The queen smiled at the world they were in.

"Wonderland huh? Hope you enjoy yourselves boys. Especially you Ara."

* * *

As the group entered the strange world, Ara became consumed in his memories. He had come here a long time ago during his trainer with his master. This was a very strange place and he was curious how Sora would react to this place.

Sora on the other hand was taking in everything he was seeing. The first room seemed normal until he heard someone yelling frantically.

"I'm late! I'm late! The queen will have my head!"

The boy looked over to find a white rabbit dressed up and looking at his watch. He then ran passed them running down the hall. Sora was curious so he ran after, forcing the others to run after him. When Sora caught up to the white rabbit it had run through what looked to be a big door, but the rabbit had shrunk in size. It then left through the small door.

"How did it do that?" Sora asked.

Before anyone could answer Sora ran up to the door the rabbit went through. He looked at how small the door was.

"Wow that door is just way too small to fit through." Sora said.

"No you are simply just too big." A voice said.

The young keyblade wielder was shocked when he noticed what had spoken to him. He looked towards the doorknob.

"How is a doorknob to get some sleep around here?" it asked.

"Hey wait how did that rabbit get so small?"

However the doorknob didn't answer Sora and just drifted off to sleep. Making Sora very angry he was about to wake the doorknob up but he was stopped.

"Sora enough. The doorknob won't answer you, now that it's asleep." Ara told him.

"Then how do we move on from this room? That rabbit just shrunk."

Goofy and Donald both nodded and agreed with Sora. They were just as confused as Sora was at the moment. Ara then walked over to the table and saw the potion, then looked down to find the small cake on the floor.

"I know how we can shrink but we need to find another way to get out of here first. We can't go the way the White Rabbit went, since the doorknob is asleep, it will be locked."

Sora nodded and began to look around. Donald and Goofy went opposite of Sora looking around as well. However they couldn't find another way out.

"There's nothing this way guys." Goofy called over to them.

Ara remembered there was another way out but he couldn't remember where it was hidden. The last time he was here he found it completely by accident. His master laughed at him when he did find it because of how ridiculous it truly was.

While Ara was trying to remember Sora went a little ahead of him looking at the bed. He shook his head then turned around and leaned on the bed. Sora had been scanning the room and didn't feel the bed slowly moving behind him. Finally the bed flew into the wall causing Sora to fall down.

The commotion startled the others and they all ran over to see if Sora was okay. Ara kneeled down by Sora then looked over his son. He noticed the hole in the wall. He then began to laugh and rubbed the boy's head.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked him.

"Well boy you actually found the way out."

"I did?" Sora asked him.

"How did you do that Sora?" Donald asked him.

"Oh I guess I just leaned against the bed and I must have slid the bed into the wall, without realizing it."

Ara then walked back over to the table and picked up the potion.

"What's that Ara?" Goofy asked him.

"We have to drink this in order to shrink. That's how the White Rabbit got so small."

Ara then took a sip of the potion and threw it over to Sora before he began to shrink. Sora then did the same and handed to Donald. Soon they all drank and shrunk. Then Ara led them through the whole which brought them all to the Queen's court.

Sora looked ahead and saw a girl with blonde hair and wearing a blue dress. She was looking up to the older lady that was sitting up in her queen chair.

The Keyblade Master watched in disgust at the scene. He met the queen a while back and did not like her in the slightest bit. She was cruel and unfair and he had a feeling that the girl would be trailed unfairly as well.

"Guilty as charged!"

"Now that is just unfair!" The girl called out to the queen.

"My court my rules."

The card guards then put her in a cage. This pissed off Sora and he ran out ahead.

"Sora we can't go muddlin in other worlds!" Goofy yelled at him.

"That's meddling you goof!" Donald corrected him.

Ara on the other hand went out and walked over to his son.

"Hey you can't just lock her up like that! That's not fair!" Sora yelled at the queen.

"Like I said boy my court my rules!"

Ara then stepped in and looked at the queen with angry eyes.

"Hello dear Queen of Hearts."

"Oh well if it isn't Ara. What brings you here darling?" she asked him smiling at him.

"Business, but I have a feeling you don't have proof to show she did whatever it is you are accusing her of."

"Oh I have enough for myself to know she did it."

"And what is it she did?"

"She stole my heart!"

"I doubt that, I know who it really was. If we bring you proof will you let her go?"

"Bring the proof and I might consider it my dear."

"Fine. Come on guys."

Ara then left in a huff as the other three followed behind him. He went to the door that lead to the strange forest. When they arrived Ara heard a familiar voice.

"Why hello dear friend. Remember little old me?" the voice called.

Sora was startled by the voice and turned to Ara and wondered if he knew who it was. He saw a smile slowly appear on the master's face, as he turned to the stump.

"It's been a long time has it?"

As the group looked at the stump the saw a face appear first. Then the body of a cat appeared close behind.

"Cheshire cat."


	9. Chapter 8: Sora In Wonderland Part 2

**Kingdom Hearts: His True Destiny**

**Chapter 8: Sora in Wonderland Part 2**

"Indeed it is I Cheshire Cat. Cheshire Cat knows all, and welcomes back his old friend Ara." The cat says to them.

"You know him Ara?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, I came here a long time ago during my training. I became friends with Cheshire Cat."

"Yes he did. Ara and Cheshire Cat are great friends. What Cheshire knows Ara will know, that is how it was and how it always will be, isn't that right Ara?"

"Right as always old friend. I do need your help though."

"Cheshire already knows. The things you seek can be found here and in the place where you arrived. Cheshire will help you find them and maybe give you a present if you find them all."

"It will be appreciated Cheshire."

"Yeah, thank you." Sora added.

"But of course."

The cat then stopped and took a good look at Sora and turned to Ara. The cat smiled a little bigger at realizing Ara's little secret. (As if his grin could get any bigger). Sora then bolted into the strange forest to start looking for evidence, while Donald and Goofy raced after him.

"Cheshire wants to know, if the boy you travel with is really your son."

Ara chuckled at the cat's comment.

"Oh but Cheshire I thought you knew everything." He said with a smile.

"You know as well as I that Cheshire knows everything. Just thought it would be nice of you to confirm it with your old friend."

"Hehe well you are right as always, he is my son but can you tell something else about myself?"

"Cheshire senses something different about you. However Cheshire did hear disturbing news about you old friend. Were you really murdered years ago?"

Ara sighed. So word did get around about his death. Though only those who knew him probably knew about it, since he heard the things Master Yen Sid had been told.

"Yeah sadly it's true. I was murdered by Xehanort in a battle. Kira was fighting off the heartless at the time."

"Ah so this is something even Cheshire Cat doesn't understand. How are you here now? It would make sense if you were a ghost."

"I was but when I decided to summon my keyblade back in Traverse Town, it was almost as if the magic from the blade summoned my body back. Though that is something I'm still figuring out myself."

"Cheshire believes you are lucky to be here. So your own son has no clue about his own father and mother. What a tragedy you live in old friend."

Ara sighed it was a tragedy and it was only going to get worse from here on out. He just hoped that Sora would be able to make it through.

"Look guys I found a piece of evidence!" Sora called down to Donald and Goofy.

"Goody job Sora!" Goofy cheered.

"Better get down, before you fall down again!" Donald yelled at him.

The boy then jumped down meeting his friends. Then looked around.

"So where is Ara? He hasn't shown up since we met Cheshire Cat. "

"Must still be talking to him. They seemed like they were close." Donald said.

"Maybe they're catchin' up." Goofy said.

"Probably, but let's keep looking for more evidence. He probably wanted us to do it, after all he is teaching me." Sora said.

The other two looked at each other at first, not believing what he said but then ignored it. Sora was most likely right about it. Ara seemed like he had known a lot about this world and the people in it.

"Besides I want to see as much of this place as possible!" Sora said racing off again.

"Doesn't he every run out of energy?" Donald questioned.

Goofy laughed and then ran after their friend, with Donald close behind. The trio was growing closer together as they went. Even if they won't admit it.

* * *

Kira scanned over her portals once again, this time looking for any sign of Riku or Kairi. She looked in the darker worlds for signs of the two. She hadn't had much luck and when she was about to give it a break, she found a sign of Riku.

"Oh great not her."

Inside the world was the evil which Maleficent. Kira figured she would be behind all the heartless attacks. However it was low of her to corrupt Riku. The queen watched the scene as Riku accepted Maleficent's help, it made her blood boil. She had watched the boy grow up and had high hopes for him. To see him turn to the dark side rubbed her the wrong way.

"Riku you better find the light soon. The darkness is no place to live. It will ruin you and take away everything you ever held dear."

A tear escaped Kira's right eye as she watched the boy. Thinking about what had happened to the Xehanort she had once knew, the old friend she grew up with. The one that loved her. That part of him was now gone. She didn't want the same fate to happen to Riku.

* * *

"Alright I think that was the last one right?" Sora asked his friends.

"Gosh, I'm not sure. Did Ara or the queen say how much evidence?" Goofy asked.

"No, the queen asked for evidence and Ara never specified." Donald said.

"Cheshire Cat is impressed. You have collected all the evidence that the creatures left behind. Cheshire never goes against his word, so here is something for you."

The cat appeared in front of Sora, a light appeared and floated to his keyblade. Sora was confused, what did the cat just give him?

"Sora that is the magic spell Blizzard. You should be able to use it with your keyblade now."

"Oh really? Thanks Cheshire Cat."

"You're welcome Sora, but don't forget, you have a court date with the Queen of Hearts. Cheshire wishes you luck."

The cat then disappeared from the group.

"Come on, we have evidence to give to the queen." Ara commented.

Ara then turned and left the room leaving the others to follow behind him. Sora noticed how irritated Ara had been every time he mentioned the queen and even when he saw her. Sure the queen seemed mean but could something else have happened?

"Hey Ara, I know the queen is mean and all but is there something else wrong? Did something happen while you were here last?" Sora asked him.

The master didn't expect Sora to ask him a question like that. He then turned to the boy, and sighed remembering his last visit here.

"It was just an overall train wreck. The queen gave an unfair trial last time I was here and I went in place of the man called the Mad Hatter. When I went in his place all the queen did was try and get me as one of her loyal guards. My master eventually came and stopped her, along with her card guards. Once defeated we made sure everyone was alright, including my old friend Cheshire Cat. Once my training there was over and done with we left."

The story was strange at first but then understood. The queen had been unfair to his friends here and hated the fact that she shrugged it off and ignored his efforts, only wanting him for herself.

"Looks like we made it." Donald said pointing at the Queen of Hearts.

Sora then dashed over to the stand and stared right into the queen's eyes.

"Well boy did you bring any proof as to who took my heart?" she asked him.

"Yeah I did." Sora said.

He then handed the evidence over to the one of the card guards. Who gave them to the queen. She smiled and looked back over to Sora, then stared at Ara once more.

"Tell you what dear. I'm going to let you choose which one you want to present. However I will mix them up with one of my own. Then the culprit will be revealed to us."

"I always hated your little games." Ara retorted.

"Oh dear! And here I thought you loved them." She said to the master.

Ara grunted and looked the other way. Not wanting to look at her.

"Fine have it your way." Sora said to her.

Sora then jumped down and looked over all the boxes that held a piece of evidence. He then stopped at the box in the middle. It looked like one of the ones he brought. He then looked back at Ara and the other two for assurance, however Donald and Goofy didn't seem too sure. Then when Sora looked to Ara, he saw that the master had smiled and nodded for him to pick the box.

Smiling Sora nodded and looked back to the queen. Now confident in his choice.

"Alright I pick this one." He said to her.

He looked back to the box and watched it open itself. What had been revealed was a heartless. Shocking the court of the queen. They hadn't seen anything like it before, so they had no idea what it was.

"See there's your culprit, now let her go!" Sora called to her.

The Queen of Hearts didn't want to be defeated, so instead of releasing her prisoner. She called for her guards to get the group.

"Sora come here!" Ara called to him.

Sora then ran right over to Ara, escaping the attacks of three card guards. When he reached Ara, he summoned his keyblade along with Ara. They were ready and soon joined in with Donald and Goofy. Donald wielded a magic staff and Goofy had a shield up.

Ara attacked first knocking five guards down. Sora followed close behind knocking four down with his keyblade. Donald and Goofy fought off a few on their own trying to make sure their friends were healed and ready to go.

It was a few minutes into the battle that Ara noticed the tower. He looked back over to the blonde girl and yelled for Sora. He joined up with Ara wondering what he had wanted.

"This looks like it's holding the girl up. If we bust it down then it should bring the cage down and we'll be able to get her out of here."

Sora nodded and followed Ara's lead. Each attacked the tower with ease, while Donald and Goofy distracted the guards away from the two. Eventually the tower collapsed and the cage that held the girl fell.

Sora ran over to help the girl out but when the blanket around the cage was removed, the girl was gone. The boy gasped and looked back to Ara who was also surprised to see the girl had gone missing. The master looked back at the queen but she was in shock as well.

"Come on Sora let's get out of here!" Ara called.

He then ran towards the door they came through, when they first came to the world. Donald and Goofy were right behind Ara, while Sora trailed a little behind. When they all came through the doorway they were greeted by a familiar voice.

"My dear you are in a pickle my friend." The voice said.

"Indeed we are Cheshire, what happened to the girl?" Ara asked him.

"Girl? Oh Alice you mean. She was taken away, she is no longer here in this world."

"Do you know who took her?" Ara asked.

"Cheshire knows that it must have been the strange black creatures. However old friend, there is something here in this room. Blizzard will be a handy gift little Sora. Stay close to Ara and all will be well."

Cheshire then disappeared in front of them. Ara realized what he meant and quickly ran up to the table. Sora and the others followed him.

"Looks like we'll have to fight like this. Sora be ready with your Blizzard spell. Donald, Goofy, please back us up!"

Both nodded and Sora went right beside Ara. Looking in the same direction he was. What appeared didn't really surprise him, for this world anyway. It looked like a big heartless that was made out of cards.

"Trick Master." Ara whispered.

Sora then ran straight in and attacked Trick Master. He attacked its legs and Ara went for higher ground, then it struck Ara down before he could jump over to the next piece of furniture.

"Ara!" Sora called but was cut off when the heartless knocked him across the room.

Ara looked over at his son. He couldn't think of anything to do, this heartless was just a little bit stronger than he had expected. He then decided that it would be best to change his form. So he allowed his new body to change into his lion form.

The others hadn't seen Ara change and so he surprised Donald a bit when he jumped in front of him. He attacked the heartless with his claws and gathered magic in his mouth. Once it was built up he shot it out at the heartless.

Sora then ran ahead and hit it with a few strikes from his keyblade knocking it over. However it didn't stop Trick Master, it then went over to what looked like a stove and lit it's hands on fire.

"Sora! Use Blizzard on its hands, in order to put out the fire! Don't bother attacking it right now, it will only burn you in the process. Let me worry about that!" Ara called over to him.

Sora was shocked that Ara's voice came from the lion but just ignored it. He had seen enough strange things to believe anything. So he did as he was told using the magic from his keyblade he shot Blizzard at the heartless, causing the fire on its hands to be put out. Ara then charged and shot out more magic at the heartless, while Donald healed up Sora and Goofy guarded Ara as he went.

It wasn't long before Trick Master finally went down. Satisfied Ara smiled back at the team.

"Good work." Ara commented.

"Ara how come you are a lion now?" Goofy asked him.

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing." Sora said.

"It's just something I can do. It's a magic thing, only a few people can do this. Maybe one day you will be able to do the same." Ara said to Sora.

"Really! That would be so cool!" Sora said with glee.

"Yes but now isn't the time to discuss this. Come on." Ara said.

Just as Sora was about to follow Ara he looked back at the doorknob and noticed something strange. He walked up to it and when he got a better look, his keyblade appeared. Sora looked down at his keyblade, only to be jerked forward by the keyblade, as it shot a light into the doorknob's mouth.

Ara heard Sora and turned around to see what he was doing. He then noticed the light coming from the keyblade and he smirked a bit.

_So this is what you were talking about Kira. Seems like he is a natural, just like his mother._

As the door light faded, Sora looked confused. Ara walked up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ara what did I just do?" Sora asked him.

"You locked the world Sora, something that you were meant to do." Ara said to him.

"Yeah that is what we were supposed to do." Donald said.

Goofy nodded in agreement with his friend. Ara smiled and then turned to leave once again.

"Come on there are other worlds that need to be locked. Hopefully that will keep the heartless and whoever is controlling them out." Ara said as he was leaving.

Sora then followed behind Ara, along with Donald and Goofy. Sora was kind of worried about what Ara had said to him. Could he really be meant to do all this? An even better question was why did it have to be him?


	10. Chapter 9: Leaving Behind the Darkness

**Kingdom Hearts: True Destiny**

**Chapter 9: Leaving Behind the Darkness**

Kira paced around her castle, she had been in her home for too long. She wanted more than anything to help Sora and Mickey, but she couldn't. With the heartless trying to break into her castle and Xehanort watching from who knows where, it was too dangerous. She can't let them take Kingdom Hearts, something that scared her to death.

She walked back over to the scene she had been watching before. Sora and Ara had just left Wonderland, and she wanted to see where they were going to go next. Kira was proud that her son had figured out how to lock the world on his own, without the help of his father. He truly was their son.

A noise then echoed throughout the castle. She could hear voices coming from the floor below but how could that be possible? Security was tight and her magic was blocking anyone from coming in and leaving the castle. How did they get in without her knowing?

The queen raced downstairs looking around for any signs of the intruders. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary until she got to the door to the castle. She looked at it carefully and noticed that, whoever broke in found the weak point in her magic. She cursed to herself and ran through the halls, trying to be quiet and out of sight.

It was a few minutes until she sensed something. She could feel the familiar presence of the island she created but how was that even possible? Sora was with Ara and she could find any sign of the other two. Could it be one of them found her?

When she got close enough she was able to find the intruder. She gasped and realized that it was Riku. He was surrounded by darkness however she could feel the conflict in his heart. The light in it was refusing to go out, no matter how hard the darkness fought to put it out.

_Good that means that Riku is still good inside. Hopefully I can bring him out of the darkness this time. _

Kira slowly approached the boy trying to make her presence unnoticed. When the queen got close enough she spoke to the boy.

"Riku, welcome." She said to him.

Riku spun around only to come eye to eye with Kira. He had no idea who she was but seeing her calmed him and he couldn't figure out why.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"Riku, you need to learn some manners." Kira told him walking closer. "Breaking into someone's home without an invitation, or even a knock. However I am glad you came to me, I won't have to try and find you now."

"Hey what gives you the right to lecture me?!"

"Well Riku it is my home. Show some respect young one. My name is Kira and this is my castle."

Riku looked around at the place, he didn't like what he had been hearing. He was sent here to see why the heartless had been disappearing one by one. Seemed like he had found the reason why.

"So you are the one destroying all the heartless."

"Indeed but I'm afraid that they came here with bad intentions. So naturally I had to eliminate them. Of course you would know all about that by now don't you Riku?"

"What are you talking about?!"

Kira sighed and began walking ahead of the boy. She looked back as she walked motioning for him to follow her. Whether he liked it or not Kira was going to try and rid him of this nasty darkness.

Riku followed her but was a little unsure about her. He was now in darkness and clearly she was one who lived in the light. Why would she want someone like him to follow her so willingly? It just didn't add up in Riku's mind.

As they walked Riku took in the sights of the castle. It was pure white in every room and on every wall. Patterns of hearts followed the walls and were on every door. As he walked he felt like his old self again, back when he lived on the islands with Sora and Kairi. He felt the darkness weaken as the thought of Sora and Kairi entered his mind.

The queen could feel this as well. She smirked as they walked hoping that the darkness would weaken enough, so she could talk to the real Riku. Not this darkened imitation of the boy.

The two finally made it to one of Kira's favorite rooms. Her and Ara had used it as their living room. There were two huge sofas and two chairs in the room along with a huge plasma TV. Of course everything had remained untouched for a long time, since Kira never came down to this part of the castle anymore.

The queen sat down in her favorite spot on the big white sofa and motion for Riku to sit as well. He followed and sat in the chair opposite of her. He looked at her really confused.

"Riku this path you have chosen is a dark and dangerous. It may seem great now but trust me you will lose everything in the end. You won't be you anymore, just an empty shell of what you used to be." Kira said to him gently.

Riku was a little shocked at her words. Why was she being so nice to him? He chose this path yet she was, no not forcing him to go to the light, but warning him of the dangers. What it would be like if he continued on this path. He felt a little angry at her but soon it passed. He had feared the exact same thing she had mentioned. He didn't want to lose his friends, that's why he joined up with Maleficent in the first place.

"Look she promised me that she would help me find Kairi. I know Sora is out there too and I'm going to find him as well. Even if it means being in darkness." Riku said to her.

Kira shock her head and looked the boy in eyes.

"Riku this is no way to live. She is using her for her own gain. There must be a reason why she said she would help you find Kairi but only for her sake. Trust me Riku, I have seen it happen too many times to count."

Riku looked at her shocked. What did she mean she had seen it happen before?

"What do you mean?"

"My best friend did the same thing you did. He gave himself to darkness, all because he thought it would bring me closer to him. What he didn't realize was that it would do the exact opposite, soon he became consumed in it and was no longer himself anymore. In the end he murdered his own friend and my lover."

The boy looked over to her in shock. Could he do the same? What if he killed Sora because he was no longer himself anymore. The thought just sickened him to the stomach.

"It doesn't have to be the same for you Riku. You can find them without using the darkness. Though you have get out while you still can. Otherwise you'll be trapped in it forever."

"I can't leave, she knows where Kairi is. If I leave now I won't be able to find her."

"Riku I can help you look for Kairi. Now that you are here I only need to find her. Which should be easier now since I only need to sense her."

"Wait you were looking for me? Why?"

Kira smiled and got up, walking over to Riku. She sat on the arm of the chair Riku was in. Then looked at the boy once again.

"Because I have been watching over you three for a long time. The island, you could say was something very precious to me. You three though had a greater purpose, which was why you felt the need to leave so bad."

"It was?"

"Yes, Sora is fine. I know where he is."

"You do? Where is he?"

"With a friend of mine and two others. They are in another world right now."

Riku then got up and looked back at Kira. The queen scanned him carefully to check on his darkness. She was happy to see that it was now at a lower level than his light. Meaning that Riku was no longer in danger of being consumed.

"If you can help me, then I don't need to go back to Maleficent. I'll stay and help you out the best I can. I don't know why but I feel better here than I did when I was with her."

Kira smiled and got up. She began walking again this time Riku didn't hesitate to follow her. He didn't know what it was about her but she made him feel better. Her eyes strangely reminded him of Sora. The light burned bright in her eyes, the same as it did in Sora's. Maybe that was the reason he felt the darkness slip away.

The two then reached upstairs and Kira stopped in front of the door. She then turned back to Riku.

"Riku this room is very important. If you are sure you want to give up the path you set yourself on, then the door will welcome you. However if you feel doubt in yourself and feel the need to go back to the darkness, the magic that surrounds will not let you through. It may even hurt you. Do believe that you will pass through this door?"

The boy was a little afraid at her words. He felt a little doubtful about himself but not enough to betray Kira and go right back the witch. He then nodded to her and slowly began to step to the door. Afraid at first he put his arm on the door first. When he felt nothing, he became more confident and opened the door.

"Good, looks like you are stuck with me now Riku."

Kira then walked past the boy ruffling his hair as she walked by. Riku glared a little at her for messing with his hair but ignored it and followed her. As he walked further in the room he was surprised at all that he had seen. The room was full of strange windows that looked into other worlds. He smiled at the sight of it all, it wasn't giving off anything ominous, just the feeling of hope. A feeling he began to like.

"This is my work room. I can look into all the worlds from here through my magic portals. I can assist them with my magic if they need it or what I used to do was send some keybladers into the worlds to help."

"I know it may sound rude but what are you? I mean you do it for good, I know that but what made you do all this?"

The queen smiled at Riku's question. She had asked herself that years ago, when she found out who she was.

"The answer is simple Riku. Like a queen to her people it is my job to protect those in the worlds."

Riku was dumbfounded at her answer.

"Wait Kira are you a queen? I mean the witch called this place some kind of kingdom, but she never mentioned anything about anyone living here."

Kira chuckled at his words. To this day no one knew about her. Hearing it again made her a little saddened but it was for the best. Which made her wonder if it was okay to tell Riku all of this.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Ara was standing beside Kira. He had just came to her to tell her Sora was safe and sound. With Leon and the others._

_ "Kira when will you see that one day they all will know about you? Sora will need to know someday not to mention Riku and Kairi. Letting them know you are Queen of Kingdom Hearts isn't the same as telling Sora, you're his mother. It won't change anything."_

_ "Ara I can't, after that it would only be a matter of time before the link between me and Sora is discovered."_

_ "And would that be so bad? Look all I am saying is that Xehanort knows who you are. Letting them know that fact along with anyone else, won't change anything to him."_

_ "I know Ara but I can't just leave and say it all or announce it over a loud speaker. I have to find them first and then let the pieces fall into place."_

_ "As you wish my queen."_

_ Ara then disappeared, leaving her alone once again. Wondering why it was so hard to imagine the idea of telling her son and his friend what she was. He was right it was different from telling Sora she was his mother. _

_End Flashback_

"This castle is part of a kingdom, what the witch didn't know was what this place was. This place is called Kingdom Hearts, and yes I am its Queen."


	11. Chapter 10: Sora's Memories

**Hello Everyone, **

**I have become dedicated to this story a lot, mostly because I have the whole story played out in my head. I was happy to see that some of you enjoy this story as well. The reason behind this note basically is to let the readers know that this story will be updated and completed. Also I wanted you guys to know that if you are confused about anything in the story just let me know and I'll explain it to you. **

**Thank you :)**

**~wolvesfinalden**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: His True Destiny**

**Chapter 10: Sora's Memories**

Ara was catching his breath after they defeated the chameleon heartless and Clayton. Sora collapsed on the ground from exhaustion, Ara was worried at first but noticed that he was only catching his breath as well. The Keyblade Master felt weak for being out of breath after this battle. He was stronger than this, or he used to be.

Donald and Goofy walked over to help Sora up, who started to look better. He smiled at his friends and thanked them for helping him up. He then looked back over to Ara, who looked either upset or pissed.

"Hey Ara you okay?" Sora asked him.

Ara looked over at his son and snapped out of his thoughts. He realized he still is trying to get use to his new body. It was the only reason he could think of for such a weak display of power.

"Yes Sora I'm fine."

Sora nodded but was still unconvinced about it. However he decided to ignore it, Ara knew a lot more than he did so it might just be nothing. Tarzan then came back over to meet up with them. Sora smiled and began laughing with the jungle man. Soon they all reached camp with ease and met up with Jane and the professor. Explaining what had happened to Clayton.

"My word, I always had a bad feeling about him. Thank you all of you." Jane said to them.

"No problem." Sora said putting his hands behind his head.

Tarzan then took Sora by the hand and then lead him over by the the jungle. Sora followed him wanting to see what he was trying to show them.

Ara quickly followed them as Tarzan led the way through the jungle, making sure Sora was still beside him. When he stopped the group looked around in awe. Jane, who had tagged along, gasped at the scene. The huge tree in the middle of the area was covered in beautiful butterflies, with wings that resembled eyes.

Sora smiled at the scene it was beautiful. Then the butterflies flew off leaving a few left. One then landed on Sora's face. He began laughing until a voice called out to him.

_"Sora." _

It was so soft that Sora didn't know if anyone else could hear it. He looked over to Donald and Goofy first, though they didn't show any signs of hearing anything. Then he turned to Ara who was staring at the tree with sad eyes. The master then locked eyes with Sora. The voice echoed again, calling his name.

_"Sora."_

The boy didn't look away from Ara and neither did he. Sora wanted so badly to know who was calling him. He could hear a woman's voice but he couldn't put a face to it.

"Sora look over to the tree." Ara said to him.

Sora hesitated at first but then looked back at the tree. The butterflies had revealed a keyhole in the tree. Remembering what had happened last time, he summoned his keyblade and pointed it at the keyhole. The light shot out of the blade once again, and hit the keyhole, locking the world.

"Time to go." Ara said as he began leaving the place.

Sora went to follow but he stopped and looked back at Tarzan.

"Friends here." He said pointing to his heart.

"Right friends here." Sora said pointing to his heart as well.

He then walked away with Donald and Goofy, so they could catch up with Ara. Sora still couldn't get the voice out of his head. He knew he heard someone but no one else heard it. What could it mean?

* * *

Kira and Riku had been looking at all the portals, scanning for signs of Kairi. However they had no luck in finding a trace of her. Riku was getting frustrated but it soon passed when Kira told him to relax. He shook it off and began looking again, she had to be somewhere and he wanted to find her before Maleficent did.

"Riku do you know what she was planning?"

"Not much I just know that she wants to collect the princesses of heart. I have no idea why though."

Kira then slammed her fist into the wall. She knew exactly why the witch was doing all this.

"Riku, who all does she have? Do you know?"

"Well I know she has a girl named Alice and another named Cinderella. Though I think that's all that she has at the moment."

"Damn it." Kira whispered.

"Kira do you know what she's planning to do?"

The queen nodded and looked at the boy sadly.

"She plans on taking all seven princesses of heart. Once she does that she can reveal the keyhole."

"What will happen then?"

"All the worlds will be plunged into the darkness. In other words she would either have total control, or the heartless will turn on her and take over themselves."

Riku was shocked about what she had said. He could have caused all that by helping the witch. He felt so stupid for listening to her in the first place. Truth was he only did it so he could see the other worlds and find his friends but along the way he felt himself slipping into the darkness.

"I really am stupid aren't I?"

"No Riku, she only told you what you wanted to hear. She tricked you, had you have known what she was doing, I have no doubt you would have left. Given that you wouldn't have fallen into darkness."

He didn't know what it was about her, but she always seemed to make him feel better about himself. Ever since he stepped inside her castle, he felt like he was home, back on Destiny Islands.

* * *

The group waved goodbye to Hercules as they began to leave the coliseum. They had defeated Cerberus and Sora managed to lock the world. Though as they were leaving Ara noticed that Sora wasn't as talkative as he was in the last two worlds.

When they reached the ship, Donald and Goofy entered it right away but when Sora went to go in after them, Ara stopped him.

"Sora I need to talk to you."

Sora stopped and put his head down.

"What about?"

"Sora what's been bugging you? I noticed something has been bugging you since we left Tarzan's world."

He sighed and then looked over to Ara. Maybe he should tell him everything. From him sounding like the voice that had been in his dreams, up to the strange voice he heard before they left the Deep Jungle.

"I heard a voice. I don't know whose it was, or where it came from but I heard it. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you all to think I was going crazy or something."

This made Ara curious, could it have been Kira contacting him? Then an idea hit him. Perhaps it wasn't someone calling to him. Maybe he was remembering the voice subconsciously.

"What did the voice sound like?"

Now Sora was confused. He didn't expect Ara to act like this, he thought he would call him crazy and then say to ignore it. Not ask him what it had sounded like.

"From what I remember sounded like a woman. Though it was weird because it was almost like I knew her."

Ara smiled and walked over to Sora. He put his arm around the boy and had him sit down for the moment.

"Sora could it be that you just are remembering something, or in this case someone?"

"How? The only people I knew were on the island. I had never been away from there before."

The master was dying to tell him everything. However he held it back not wanting to endanger him or to piss off Kira. The best he could do was give him little hints.

"Perhaps you came from somewhere else. Maybe you were just too young to remember and now, for some reason you are reminded of it now."

"That's impossible, I have to be from the island. My parents have lived there for as long as they can remember."

Ara was frustrated at Sora's answer. He had to admit the parents Kira found for Sora kept their word.

"Just allow the memories to come to you Sora. Don't try to force them, otherwise they'll never come to you."

Ara then got onto the ship, leaving Soar alone for a moment. He was trying to piece what Ara had said earlier. Though he couldn't put it together. The young keyblade wielder then looked up to the sky.

"What's wrong with me? Am I not who I thought I was?" Sora asked out loud.

He then sighed and followed Ara onto the ship. Maybe he'd figure it out along the way. Like Ara told him, he'd never figure it out if he keeps forcing himself to remember.


End file.
